Soul stealer
by firesilk
Summary: just a series of poems i wrote when i was bored and had writers block, enjoy and please review! :D
1. Soul stealer

**hey, this is just the begining of a series of poems I've wrote when i was bored and had writers block, please review!!**

**claimer: all of these poems are 100 percent mine, so dont steal them without my permission, and u have to be pretty special for me to give that to u..so yeah**

**enjoy!!**

Soul

His leathery wings

Engrossed in scales,

In green and in gold,

As large as boat sails.

The large glowing moon,

Shone on his hide,

He beckoned to me,

And on his back did I ride.

The white stars were cold,

Yet shining so bright,

His muscles crouched down

And he rose in the night,

He flew to the moon

And my eyes did they sting,

But when I looked up,

It was a beautiful thing.

The creature looked back,

His eyes gleamed like coal,

He had stolen my heart

As he had stolen my soul.

**as i said before, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	2. Battle

**secons poem, jeez i get bored easily**

Battle

There is a battle, out on the plains,

Where the gore crows fly,

The sound of clashing metal reins

Throughout the blood-red sky.

The screeches of the evil beasts roaring,

Gave a sickening jolt to the heart,

Then the white light of the bright sun dawning,

Made the bloodied men part.

Out of the clouds did the potent one soar,

His scaly hide shining bright,

The crackling flames that came out of his maw,

Showed much of his power and might.

He swooped down from the heavens high,

There was horror on every mans face,

For then they knew the end was nigh,

And t'was the last day for the human race.

The rest of the creatures joined in on the kill,

With a hungry glint to their eye,

For they knew that soon their bellies would fill,

And the human race would die.

Their icy claws racked,

Their pointed teeth clashed,

Their fire breath baked,

Their scaly tails thrashed.

The men fought hard,

But they could not win,

Their way was bared,

From the home of their kin.

There were many bodies

That littered the plains,

Then the crows descended,

And finished the remains.

The monsters had won

The fight for the land,

But maybe Adams son,

Had given them a hand…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	3. Dragon song

**yet another poem, i really gotta get a hobby..**

**claimer: all of these poems belong to me, so no stealing or else..**

Dragon Song

Lifting her head,

As high as she might,

Unfolding her wings,

As If ready for flight.

Tensing her muscles,

Preparing to spring,

Mighty jaws open,

She started to sing.

The long haunting melody

Drifted round hills,

Through the homes of creatures,

and the carrion of kills.

The song flowed across rivers,

Through mountains and trees,

And the other dragons listened

To her dieing pleas.

They sang their own tunes,

Answering her call,

For they knew it was not long,

Before she would fall.

Her music soon warbled,

Like a shot bird,

And that was the last

of ancient dragon song heard.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	4. Fly

**really short, but enjoy anyway**

Fly

Teeth sparkling silver jewels,

Scales as smooth as silk,

Eyes shimmering moonlit pools,

Claws as cream as milk.

Muscles rippling through midnight scales,

Wings as huge as big boat sales,

Waiting for an air lift to come.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	5. Hunting

**ok, last one until i come up with another totally random poem to add to this, please comment and review even if u think it's totally weird :D**

**all these poems 100 percent belong to me, so no stealing :D**

Hunting

Over the mountains

and valleys did I fly,

Seeking to find him,

for him to die,

When I got to the forest,

I caught some small scent,

Indicating that this

was a path where he went.

My teeth and claws ached,

waiting to kill,

My hard belly rumbled,

waiting to fill.

I leapt from the ground,

my wings pumping fast,

I could not believe it;

I had found him at last!

A hunting horn sounded

And I spun around

And was instantly falling

Rushing up to the ground.

I let out a roar

How could this be so?

I had been hunting him for years

How could he know?

My head flung around

And my snout was then chained

A saddle strapped on

Ready to be tamed.

And in that scarred saddle,

Tall and proud sat he,

Forgetting this was I,

The one who had caused him to flee.

I lashed out my tongue,

And grabbed the strap,

That held him on me,

Right there on my back.

A look of pure horror,

Washed over his face,

He'd thought I was normal,

But this was not the case.

The seat swung around,

So he was upside down,

Right as I flew ,

Over a small town.

He yelled to me,

'Please, do not let me fall',

But I pretended not to hear,

His pitiful call.

I reached around me,

And cut the bonds with my claw,

He fell down to earth,

And his blood began to pour.

After years of searching,

All around the world,

On this one day,

A plot had unfurled.

The elf I had tracked,

Forever and a day,

May he rot in the ground,

And stay that way.

**as i said, yeah it's weird, please reivew anyway!!!**


	6. Waiting

Waiting

A smooth polished stone

Of a glimmering gold shade

She left alone

As the sunlight did fade.

She swept down from the cave

In an apprehensive mood

As she scanned the trees below

In search of some food.

Her forest green eyes

Shone in the bright light

As she spied a deer herd

And spiraled down from that height.

A hunting horn sounded

But she did not hear

For she was too occupied

With the fresh meat of deer.

She caught her vast load

And flew back to the nest

For killing the weak animal

Had been no great test.

She landed down hard

And in the dim moonlight

Her emerald eyes

Saw a heart-wrenching sight.

She couldn't understand

Why the took her child away

So now there she lies

Forever and a day

Waiting.

**slightly depressing but im in that kinda mood. i only wrote this because i though up the end part and wanted to keep it, so i added to it and it turned into this poem type thing, love it, hate it, the choice is yours, but...**

**PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY!!!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	7. Wolf Warrior

**a little poem that came to my head and it took like 5 minutes to write, hope u like it :D**

**claimer: all belongs to me, so dont take it :P**

Wolf warrior

Oh sweet little wolf

Do you know why?

The moon rises at night

And the eagle does fly?

Oh beautiful wolf,

Do you have any idea?

Why your proud and sleek pack

Does hunt the kind deer?

Is it the hunger,

And instinct together

That propels you on

No matter the weather?

Or is it the feeling,

Of blood over your claws

The rush of the hunt

And the pad of your paws?

Under the sun

Or under the moon

In your opinion

It all ends too soon.

If it were possible

You would carry on

Until the end of the earth

And all that's left is your moon song.

But it is not possible

Alas, it's not to be

But there's one bright side to this

At least you are free.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Firesilk:D**


	8. Waitingagain :D

**hey, a poem i wrote for english that was mean't to be titled, I AM, but i kinda did my own thing, you're all free to use this but you have to make sure you credit me for it, or put a link back to this page or something, :D**

**claimer: i own this poem, so don't use it without my permission :P**

Waiting

I am the outstretching flames of an open fire,

Reaching and grasping at each cold, white star,

Drawing ideas which to me may inspire,

A spark of a thought that may carry me far.

And in my small and flickering state,

My speculating thoughts start to wonder,

What was truly to become of my fate?

And with this thought I started to ponder.

My enemy Wind howled through each creaking tree,

And I flared up tall to fight him,

But with heavy dismay I began to see,

My crackling flames did not slight him.

I turned my attention away from my foe,

Deciding to ignore his display,

But the seeping cold feeling in my heart he did sew,

And his chill swept me through with dismay.

Worry cascaded throughout my mind,

As I stumbled my way down a hill,

My fiery fingers grasping each support I could find,

As he pursued with a belly to fill.

I stopped and turned, my head held high,

Liquid sun pouring down my face,

It was finished for me, and for that I did cry,

I had reached the end of my race.

I spoke unspoken words as I looked to my death,

All my hopes and dreams flashing before me,

And with a new burst of bravery I took one last breath,

And his enraged face was my last thing to see.

Yet even with my spark now dead,

Still as smoke I rise,

To the bright stars by which I'm lead,

Drifting through the skies.

Waiting.


	9. Invisible

**another poem i wrote for english..**

**yeah, it was poetry week, :D**

**claimer: poem belongs to me, so no stealing :P**

Invisible

Invisible is what I was,

Flitting through the shadows in silence,

Unseen and unheard.

Skirting the edges of light,

To retreat back into the grasping darkness,

Alone and desperate.

Until the light trickled through the barriers,

Of my confining sanctuary,

Hopeful and bright.

And I left my restraining prison,

And became one with the light,

Social and outspoken.

Wishing to remain forever what I am now,

Seen.


	10. Commerce

Commerce

Each golden streak

does ray and speak

of whispered words that say,

that all around

not one has found

a creature as vain as day.

As it dapples the leaves

it misperceives

its vocation as its own,

yet in nooks of trees

untouched by the breeze

lurks a force at that moment unknown.

As the translucent light fades

its brilliance it trades

for a second of brief respite,

but as it sleeps

shadows seep

and dance with the coming of night.

**nature poem for english, obviously :P**

**~Firesilk:P**


End file.
